Tu me fais craquer
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]'Heero avait trouvé le moyen le plus doux, le plus romantique de faire taire un Duo...' Joyeux Noel en avance !


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T **

**Couple : faut lire**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à ma Lunanamoi ! Cette fic me vient d'elle, elle se plaignait qu'elle ne m'en inspirait plus XD ! On a commencé à discuter et vala lol. Bisousnatoi !**

**Et c'est pour vous aussi par la même occasion : mon calendrier de l'avent est complètement détraqué mais c'est pas grave on s'en fout c'est pas un vrai XD**

**Mici** **reviews : à tous ! Que cette fic ne vous empêche pas de jeter un œil sur « on s'appelle » si ça vous dit. Kdo bonus, kdo d'avant Noël !**

* * *

**Tu me fais craquer**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, 23.12.AC 201**

¤

Ça aurait pu être une magnifique journée.

Une nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Un samedi en plus, où chacun avait congé.

Un soleil de plomb, un ciel cyan et le chant des oiseaux.

Un déménagement dans un nouvel appartement.

Wu Fei et Sally qui décidaient de vivre ensemble après des années à se tourner autour.

Des amis venus donner un petit coup de main tout en riant un peu et en buvant beaucoup.

Les déménagements donnaient soif. Et boire permettait d'oublier un peu qu'on s'était tapé 150 fois les trois étages

Parce que les ascenseurs n'étaient pas assez grands pour certaines pièces comme les lits, tables, les bureaux même en kits…

Et les placards et le piano.

Maudit piano.

¤

Mais fallait pas trop boire non plus, sinon on allait trop faire pipi et ça ralentissait la marche. Duo et Trowa en avaient fait les frais.

Et puis… fallait pas trop être défait dans les escaliers, ça ralentissait aussi.

Ils riaient dans l'effort, s'énervaient si les femmes portaient plus que des pots de fleurs. Et encore, petits les pots de fleurs. Hilde, Réléna et Sally devaient se battre pour porter plus de quatre kilos à elles trois.

Ah les hommes. Ah Wu Fei et Quatre, surtout, qui avait tout du macho en certaines circonstances. Il était après tout le seul homme de la famille et disons le clairement, il la ramenait pas mal.

Heero n'était pas macho. Mais il estimait que plus on restreignait une femme, plus elle chercherait à prouver qu'elle pouvait mieux faire. Quitte à en faire de trop et risquer de se faire mal.

Alors en bon juge de la nature féminine, il avait fait un rapide calcul hautement scientifique ossature/poids/densité musculaire/distance à parcourir et il avait donc donné, avec le sérieux qu'on lui connaissait, des objets suffisamment lourds pour calmer la révolte de jeunes femmes « intelligentes, capables, responsables » et stressées.

Cinq kilos.

Oui, c'était scientifique.

Parce qu'une femme stressée était une femme stressante. Alors trois, n'en parlons pas.

¤

Les femmes avaient haussé un sourcil, prenant le tout pour du foutage de gueule intempestif. Mais en regardant l'air très concentré de Heero, si dédié qu'il était quand il se fixait un objectif, elles lui accordèrent le bénéfice du doute.

Mais dans un déménagement, il n'y avait presque rien qui pesait cinq kilos.

Alors Heero leur désigna des objets qui en pesaient à peu près dix et leur proposa de se mettre à deux, tout simplement.

Puis il désigna quelques objets qui en pesaient à peu près quinze et leur proposa de se mettre à trois.

Il y avait toujours des solutions mathématiques avec Heero.

Du coup les femmes se sentaient valorisées, mises en confiance. On arrêtait de leur dire de ne pas porter. On leur confiait des choses lourdes. Elles ne se sentaient pas inutiles. Elles n'étaient pas là pour « faire joli ». On ne portait pas atteinte à leur « intégrité de femme ».

Elles leur fichaient la paix, surtout.

Heero avait « la méthode » pour transformer un foutage de gueule en soutien féministe.

Et quand Sally s'était exclamée, extatique, que Heero savait parler aux femmes, Wu Fei était devenu l'espace de la journée, son ennemi juré.

Mais comme elles avaient fini par se taire et lâcher l'affaire, il en était presque tombé amoureux. Les autres aussi.

¤

Ça aurait pu être une journée magnifique oui…

Mais il a fallu qu'une table basse s'en mêle.

Belle.

Petite.

Et lourde.

Et l'envie d'aider, oui.

¤

- Laisse-moi t'aider Wu Fei, tu pourras pas la porter tout seul.

- Ridicule, j'ai l'habitude de porter plus. Les pièces de nos Gundams n'étaient pas légères.

- Ouais mais bon tu vas te vriller le dos et on a besoin de toi entier.

- Toi tu te vrillerais comme tu dis. Mais pas moi.

- On se vrillerait tous te dit. Enfin tous sauf Heero.

- Pas moi. Je ne suis pas une onna.

¤

C'était là que tout avait basculé.

¤

- C'est qui que tu traites d'onna hein ? Répète voir !

- Je n'ai traité personne d'onna. J'ai juste dit que je n'en n'était pas une…

- …

- _moi._

¤

Le mot de trop.

¤

- Ok, tu le prends comme ça ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Ben tiens je vais te montrer moi.

¤

Oh qu'il avait senti une chaleur et un froideur en même temps, ainsi qu'un frisson. Temporaire. Quand il avait soulevé à l'arrachée – le barbare - la petite table qui devait peser une petite trentaine de kilos.

Oh qu'il avait tenu tout seul et porté dans les escaliers, la sueur au front. Mais il n'avait pas eu mal, non. L'impression avait été impressionnante.

Oh qu'il avait refusé quand Quatre lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, après tout il avait « les choses en mains et il y avait trois étages s'il te plait donc ne me ralentis pas plus. Je gère ».

Oh que Heero avait haussé un sourcil… avant de reprendre un autre carton dans le camion. Duo gérait après tout, Duo était assez grand.

Oh comme Trowa avait eu envie de rire derrière sa mèche tout en lui lançant un regard impassiblement compatissant.

Oh que oui il avait montré… et il était très fier après. Même quand Wu Fei lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait pris la table des mains pour faire la même chose.

Mais secrètement, il avait été fier parce que Maxwell avait assumé sa parole.

Duo l'avait vu dans son regard, il lui avait montré qu'il était un homme.

¤

« Oh c'est sûr il n'était pas une femme », dira plus tard Réléna, la seule femme à avoir émis un commentaire tout de suite après la scène. « Parce qu'une femme n'était pas assez bête pour jouer à l'homme, quoi qu'on en dise ».

¤

Ça aurait pu être une magnifique journée et pourtant elle s'était bien terminée.

Après avoir fini de tout transférer, ils s'étaient assis sur des caisses en plastique retournées et avait mangé et ri et bu.

Duo était heureux de voir tout le monde en dehors du travail, déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes services.

Les organisations gouvernementales c'était carrément le champ de mine.

Heero et Quatre, Wu Fei et lui et Sally et Trowa, même en étant dans les mêmes bureaux, n'étaient pas forcément assignés aux mêmes missions.

Et même s'ils l'étaient, dans le cadre de cette même mission, ils pouvaient ne pas du tout être au même endroit.

Et puis voir Wu Fei, si grognon et heureux, tenir la main très discrètement de Sally derrière le carton-poubelle – on faisait comme on pouvait hein – et ben ça faisait oublier la sensation de chaud, puis de froid, puis le frisson puis le plus rien.

¤

Ça faisait oublier la désagréable impression qu'on avait cru avoir oublier dès qu'elle avait disparu, mais visiblement non puisqu'il y avait pensé encore.

Puis il avait oublier tout court.

Mais jamais deux sans trois, hein ?

C'était bien louche de se dire ça hein ?

De se dire ça le dimanche d'après, une semaine après les faits.

Parce que si on se rappelait qu'on avait oublié c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

Ça aurait pu être une magnifique journée ce samedi, oui, mais il avait fait le con.

Et il en payait le prix.

¤

Tout avait commencé deux jours après le déménagement, le lundi matin.

Duo s'était levé à peu près normalement.

Il avait éprouvé une petite fatigue, qu'il avait mise sur le compte de la bringue qu'il avait faîte, pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un de ses copains Sweepers.

Comme il ne prenait aucun médicament, il s'était mis en tête de prendre des clémentines - seuls fruits, avec les pommes, à obtenir ses faveurs - à la cantine des Preventers. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, il irait même en acheter.

Ben oui il était un peu patraque. Il avait vraiment une préférence pour les clémentines parce que les pommes c'était… lourd ?

Et à se sentir patraque il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber dans les pommes.

A la minute où Duo était sorti de chez lui pour aller à son bureau, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo était d'un naturel très vif, il n'aimait pas l'inactivité. Et même en n'ayant mal nulle part, il avançait naturellement avec précaution.

Comme si son corps avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important.

En arrivant devant le Quartier Général des Preventers, il fit tomber ses clés de voiture.

Il se baissa pour les récupérer.

Il se releva.

Et.

Crac.

Chaleur.

Froideur.

Frissons.

Puis plus rien ?

Hélas non.

Une formidable douleur partant du haut de sa fesse gauche et irradiant dans sa jambe.

Les lombaires en feu et le dos éclaté.

Il regarda à gauche.

Il regarda à droite.

Il ne pouvait pas hurler.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il sentit juste une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe.

Le plus dur avait été de faire le premier pas après l'opération dos en vrac.

Tout était reparti au ralenti. Tout.

Il avait l'impression d'être le Steve Austin de l'homme qui valait trois milliards.

Il aurait juré entendre la petite musique métallique.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait faire comme d'habitude et que de toutes façons, ça irait mieux plus tard parce que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il lui suffisait de monter les escaliers et d'oublier que sa colonne vertébrale devait être alignée avec son crâne, tendue comme une règle, tellement il se tenait droit.

Il était aussi décontracté qu'une batte de base-ball.

¤

A partir de ce **lundi**, n'importe quelle activité était devenue un chemin de croix.

Il avait une chance terrifiante que Wu Fei ne fut pas là, lui aurait remarqué.

¤

Le **mardi,** il prit la décision de faire à peu près comme d'habitude.

Lui qui ordinairement arrivait juste à l'heure décida d'arriver une bonne heure avant, non par zèle, mais parce qu'en étant tout seul, il pourrait se permettre de se déplacer comme une tortue sous LSD.

Les escaliers lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Jamais monter ne lui avait paru aussi long, laborieux et pénible.

Et en même temps il avait l'impression d'avoir grimpé l'Everest.

Pouvait-on être fier d'être une épave ? Il dormait à peine, avait les yeux injectés de sang. Mangeait quand il le pouvait. Mais il ne prendrait pas de médicaments. Ça allait _passer_.

¤

Le **mercredi** il s'était aperçu que faire comme d'habitude, même à peu près, était une option qu'il allait devoir sérieusement oublier. Ses vertèbres, lombaires, moelle épinière et nerf sciatique lui en étaient à peu près reconnaissants.

Lui qui d'habitude prenait les escaliers pour arriver à son bureau du deuxième étage, avait pris l'ascenseur.

Et quand on le surprenait – parce que malheureusement, il y avait toujours des empêcheurs de tourner en rond - il faisait croire qu'il faisait un « tour » pour « faire causette » parce que tu sais « c'est à peine si on se voit, buddy ».

Et on le croyait parce que c'était tout lui ça. Et puis pourquoi il dirait n'importe quoi ?

Il ne prenait pas de médicaments, hors de question, ça passerait.

Mais putain… il en avait mangé des clémentines…

¤

Le **jeudi**, lui qui changeait d'uniforme deux à trois fois par semaine, décida de dormir dedans, parce que le retirer et/ou en changer était quelque chose de terrible.

Plier les coudes pour déboutonner sa chemise… baisser son pantalon… ôter ses chaussettes… RETIRER SES CHAUSSURES à lacets… il mettait 45 mn à délacer ses chaussures… et encore, quand tout allait bien ! Il avait une sale paire de chaussures sans lacets mais elles feraient illusions. Il pouvait pas mettre ses petits chaussons, hein ?

Il se décida à entrer dans un sex-shop pour acheter des slips à bouton pression, pour pouvoir les ôter et les mettre sans avoir à se baisser.

Sacrés inventions ces trucs.

Ça lui permettait de laver ses interdits et de mettre les trésors en lieu sûr. Hygiène oblige.

¤

Le **vendredi**, il avait décidé de ne plus manger à la cantine avec les copains, les copines… et les clémentines.

Overdose.

Over trop de monde pour se précipiter à l'entrée et lui détruire le peu qui lui restait de dos.

Over trop de route à faire pour parvenir jusqu'au réfectoire.

Ah quand même ? Pourquoi des kilomètres et des kilomètres de couloirs ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant la dalle d'habitude, que tous les Preventers – même Wu Fei – se comportaient en morfales, chacals dès qu'ils allaient manger.

Basic instinct.

Et il avait failli mettre un coup de poing à quelqu'un qui lui avait mis une claque amicale dans le dos.

Il entendait encore l'écho de l'impact dans tous les os de son petit corps.

Trowa n'était jamais passé aussi près de la mort.

¤

Le **samedi**, Heero était exceptionnellement venu travailler dans son bureau. Parce que Une avait jugé ses qualités indispensables au cas qu'il étudiait en ce moment.

Si Wu Fei avait été présent, Heero se serait débrouillé autrement. Mais comme Duo était « disponible » et que ses enquêtes avaient suffisamment avancé, eh bien il allait rendre service.

Un seul être vous manque… et tout le monde vous fait chier, il s'était dit.

Avec Heero dans le bureau, il aurait du mal à cacher le binz. Et Heero aurait du mal à ne pas rire.

Mais il allait serrer les dents.

Il allait tout faire comme d'habitude !

Il ne pourrait juste pas supprimer l'énorme goutte de sueur qui venait chaque fois qu'il tenait ne serait-ce qu'un stylo.

Heero l'avait à peine regardé, concentré qu'il était sur son ordinateur.

Duo était fier d'avoir réussi à donner le change.

Il vénérait sa chaise de bureau à roulettes parce que se mettre debout était un supplice.

A bien y réfléchir… même être assis était un supplice.

¤

Le **dimanche**, repos.

Il décida que d'être dans cet état ne pouvait plus durer.

La tortue sous LSD en avait un peu marre d'être dans cet état-là.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à prendre un bon bain chaud, pour se détendre. Surtout qu'il ne remettrait pas l'uniforme.

Il s'était dit « plus jamais », remarquant par la même occasion que tout corps plongé dans une baignoire avait tendance à avoir du mal à s'en relever.

Comme la femme très enceinte dans un fauteuil.

Ce fut presque noyé dans sa baignoire qu'il se dit que ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas en ayant ramassé ses clefs de voiture qu'il s'était fait ça.

Et il s'était rappelé distinctement d'un autre crac. Le crac en question, chez Wu Fei.

Oui, tout était de sa faute.

¤

Après 150 tentatives de sortir de la baignoire, il parvint enfin à le faire, épuisé.

Essoufflé.

Il passa un peignoir tout noir et tout confortable et s'apprêtait à s'affaler dans le clic clac de son salon – moins haut et moins dangereux que son lit - quand la porte d'entrée sonna.

Duo pensa un « et merde » qui se traduisit à voix haute par « c'est qui » ?

La porte répondit : « Heero »

¤

Duo se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas volé son siège de bureau pour aller lui ouvrir.

Il en avait bien une, de chaise à roulettes, mais elle était dans la chambre, et s'il y allait, il ne risquait pas d'aller ouvrir à Heero.

Non, il serait soit parti parce qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps, soit mort.

La mort dans l'âme, Duo se dirigea vers sa porte.

Il l'ouvrit :

¤

- Tu en as mis un temps.

- _Je t'emmerde._ Je faisais une petite sieste.

- Elle était mouillée ta sieste ?

- _Tu m'emmerdes._ Je somnolais en sortant du bain. Pas que je sois pas content de te voir mais… qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Hn. Demain je remets mes conclusions sur l'affaire Trinity à Une. _Elle m'emmerde._

- Oui. Et ? J'ai pas oublié que je devais y jeter un œil. Je peux le faire demain matin.

- Chang revient demain et vous devez fournir vos propres conclusions sur l'affaire Dickens.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. _Nous nous emmerdons._

- Et tu m'as dit de « passer demain » et demain c'est aujourd'hui. Je peux repasser à un autre moment si tu veux.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Le QG n'attend pas, hein ? _Vous nous emmerdez._

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, allez entre. _Ils m'emmerdent. Ils m'emmerdent tous._

¤

Duo s'effaça au prix d'un effort incommensurablement cosmique.

Un pas et demi. Le défi.

Heero, en blue jeans large, t-shirt col v blanc, baskets noires – Heero est thermolactyl Man -, laptop et attaché-case entra, frôlant la hanche de Duo par inadvertance. Il se retrouva légèrement déporté vers la gauche.

Moment romantique…

Moment érotique…

Moment tragique.

Un mouvement inattendu pouvait remettre en question tout l'équilibre de douleur que l'on avait érigé.

Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre sur lui, de mesurer chaque pas, chaque mouvement, chaque respiration.

Il avait pris sur lui toute cette longue semaine. Contrôlé sa souffrance.

Et en cinq secondes et un petit frôlement de hanche, le monde de Duo bascula.

Ne jamais se laisser surprendre par la douleur, les réactions, les frustrations, la libération de la tension pouvaient être terribles :

Un courant électrique courut le long de son corps.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CONNARD !

¤

L'ex Shinigami avait hurlé, des larmes dans ses yeux rouges.

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Heero s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil. Il avait soigneusement refermé la porte d'entrée. Il posa attaché-case et laptop sur la commode et s'apprêta à poser la main sur l'épaule du hurleur quand…

¤

- Ça v…

- Me touche pas ! Me touche pas. Me touche pas. Me touche pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je sais pas… j'ai mal !

- Où ?

- Partout et c'est de ta faute.

¤

Heero s'approcha et glissa la main dans l'échancrure du peignoir, pour palper un peu de peau.

Duo ne frissonna pas.

Il hurla de plus belle.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DEGAGE ! Dég….

¤

Heero avait trouvé le moyen le plus doux, le plus romantique de faire taire un Duo hystérique :

Il lui pressa un point sur la nuque.

Puis il porta son très lourd fardeau jusqu'au canapé d'angle vert – il n'aurait honnêtement pas pu plus loin, il était fatigué -, ôta le peignoir pour vérifier quelle était l'étendue des blessures, puis allongea son ami sur le dos.

Ce qui réveilla l'endormi qui n'avait pas dormi sur le dos depuis le dimanche précédent. Il avait oublié le goût du drap et du matelas sous ses fesses :

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BARBARE JE VAIS TE TUER !

¤

Heero comprit qu'il fallait le mettre sur le ventre. A moins que ?

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Hmm ?

¤

Heero sut qu'il devait choisir entre un moyen doux et un coup de poing : il choisit le moyen doux.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur la bouche de Duo et lui dit les gros yeux.

Duo s'agita de plus belle, puis voyant que s'agiter lui ferait encore plus mal, il s'arrêta net.

¤

- Tu es calmé ?

- J'ai mal…

¤

Duo était complètement drogué par sa douleur et donc clairement pas dans son état normal, à cran et tout. Avec ses yeux rouges, son corps tout pâle et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, il était très mignon.

Le ton de Heero se fit plus doux.

¤

- Et t'as mal où ?

¤

Duo sembla réfléchir avant de répondre, les yeux presque larmoyants :

¤

- Partout…

- Partout partout ?

- Euh… je sais plus où j'ai plus mal en fait tellement je douille…

- Et t'as le plus mal où ?

- Partout ?

¤

Heero caressa du bout des doigts le visage rougit de Duo et s'arrêta sur une pommette :

¤

- Tu as mal là ?

- Non…

¤

La voix était presque murmure.

Heero fit glisser les doigts le long d'une pommette pour venir y tapoter un bout de nez :

¤

- Et là ?

- Non…

¤

Un murmure encore…

Heero fit glisser les doigts cette fois-ci le long d'une bouche entrouverte.

Duo ferma les yeux.

¤

- Et là ?

- Non plus…

¤

Duo ferma un peu plus les yeux… son petit rêve secret allait se réaliser.

Oui c'était son petit rêve secret et comme c'était secret, personne ne le savait à par lui.

Et vous aussi maintenant vous le savez.

Mais peut-être pas Heero parce que si franchement c'était un bon tireur, il pouvait être sacrément long à la détente.

Et puis c'était pas comme s'il faisait tout pour que ça se sache.

Alors oui c'était son petit rêve secret

Mais…

Heero ôta ses doigts.

¤

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas mal partout. Alors où as-tu le plus mal ?

¤

Grognement presque imperceptible.

¤

- _A l'ego._ Tout le dos, surtout les lombaires. Et juste au dessus de la fesse. Et ça me lance dans toute la jambe…

- Je vois. Et t'as mal depuis quand ? Depuis que tu as fait le con chez Chang ?

- Sors de chez moi.

- Mais non, mais non, je peux pas. On a des conclusions à revoir, tu te rappelles ?

¤

Heero s'était fait taquin.

Ça l'amusait de voir l'ex Shinigami si… si mignon en fait.

Duo Maxwell n'était pas mignon d'habitude.

Il était joueur, gentil, serviable, compétent. Il était parfois chiant. Il était son ami.

Mais il n'était pas mignon, ni acariâtre, ni soupe au lait, ni vraiment casse-pieds.

Il était très grognon… et il était très mignon.

Certains hommes préféraient voir leurs femmes en colère, parce que tout plein d'émotions, parce que tension sexuelle. Parce que quand on se lâche on est tellement plus sensuel même si c'est pas voulu.

Duo Maxwell n'était pas une femme, loin de là. Mais en colère et frustré, les joues rouges et nu, les yeux presque clos et la lèvre mordillée, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le regard envoyant clairement au diable, il était la quintessence du sexygnon.

Heero avait souri.

Cette petite rougeur supplémentaire, là. Celle qui touchait à sa gorge, qui touchait les endroits où il le touchait des yeux… cette rougeur-là ne venait pas de la colère.

Peut-être qu'il gagnerait autre chose qu'un rapport complet et des insultes à venir rendre visite à un Duo en sciatique…

¤

- Te déteste.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes.

¤

Duo avait mis un tout petit temps avant de répondre au ton anormalement doux et au regard soleil. Un tout petit rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son dos malade d'un coup.

Une seconde de trop.

¤

- Elle est belle l'amitié. Tu me tortures. Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Heero se rapprochait de son visage, tout en mettant une de ses mains sur une hanche.

¤

- Tu as un joli dos, tu sais.

- Et toi, tu as de belles mains, pour mieux me massacrer mon enfant ? _Tes mains sont belles sur moi, je les sens belles sur ma peau… elles m'apaisent et elles me brûlent…_

¤

Heero secoua la tête.

Duo rit de sa blague à deux crédits.

Mais connaissant Heero comme il le connaissait, connaissant sa douceur extrême, vous auriez peur vous aussi.

Heero avait la douceur d'un gant de boxe et si Duo n'était pas un pied tendre, il n'en était pas pour autant suicidaire.

Et la sciatique ça rendait particulièrement fébrile. Le meilleur moyen de torture connu.

Heero griffonna la peau fine de la moelle épinière, tout doucement, observant les yeux du malade s'assombrir, devenir ténèbres par-delà la douleur.

¤

- Duo, je vais te retourner.

- ¤ avale sa salive, les yeux dans le regard océan ¤

- Je vais te mettre sur le ventre. Et je vais te décoincer le nerf.

- Ah… euh…

¤

Duo, qui était dans un cocon de sensualité douloureuse, oublia complètement la sensualité du moment.

Il ne se rappelait que de barreaux écartés et de fracture réduite à mains nues et a cappella.

Grosse goutte de sueur…

¤

- Euh… nan, sur le ventre ça va me tirer dans le dos. C'est bon je vais me…

¤

Heero abaissa son regard vers sa bouche tout en caressant une hanche et un dos, tout doucement.

Aie… mais c'était bon la douleur.

¤

- Sois sage. Et de profil face à moi, je n'arriverais pas à te décoincer.

¤

Les images avaient la vie dure.

Se faire décoincer par Heero n'avait rien de romantique.

Dramatique oui. Tragique, c'est certain. Mais pas romantique.

¤

- Nan, nan c'est bon ! Nan, nan, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ooooooooooooooooooooooooof!

¤

Bon, c'était un petit « of » s'était dit Heero.

Le mieux avec Duo Maxwell était de ne pas trop demander son avis.

Il fallait agir ou il vous bouffait.

Et puis retourné, la bouche contre le coussin du canapé, il était inoffensif.

¤

- Bon, je vais pouvoir te décoincer maintenant.

- Ooooooooolefon ! Foufouloufou ! Pfouyer ! Féféenananfuuuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaré! Mmmphhhhhhhhharrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd

¤

« Oh le con ! Vas te faire foutre ! Fumier ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Connard ! » en langage Maxwellien. Oh douces paroles…

et Heero avait tout compris.

Il mit la longue chevelure de côté.

La nuque de Duo était écarlate. Et il avait la chair de poule.

Heero avait appris un certain nombre de choses aujourd'hui.

Parmi d'autres : il adorait voir Duo rougir.

¤

- Tu te feras pardonner ces vilains mots quand je t'aurais guéri, Shinigami.

¤

Il lui caressa le dos du bout des ongles, traçant une ligne droite le long de la colonne vertébrale.

A travers la douleur, Duo frissonna.

Heero chuchota contre son oreille.

¤

- Détends-toi, Duo… tu vas te faire mal.

- Fimarcel !

- Oui j'en ai de belles mais il faut te détendre, sinon tu vas te faire encore plus mal !

- Fétafote ! Fefonfroféfafifuafion.

¤

Une main glissa dans le dos, cherchant les points de chutes, le « nerf » du problème.

Un autre frisson.

¤

- Tu ne contrôlais rien du tout.

- Efpef pe _Espèce de…_

- Chuut… tu t'agites

¤

La seconde main rejoignit l'autre et Heero s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses crémeuses.

¤

- Fé Foufir.

- Mais non Duo, tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Fu Farles ! Farlafan ! _Tu parles ! Charlatan._

- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

¤

Heero tenta de bouger un peu, pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ce dos appétissant aux lignes fermes et fines….

Mais surtout endolories.

Son poids, bien que contrôlé, était loin d'être plume quand on avait très mal.

¤

- Fé fourd !

- Il faut ce qu'il faut, Duo. Et puis, je suis pas si lourd que ça. Si ?

¤

Des épaules massées, détendues.

Un léger mouvement de bascule sur les fesses. Pour trouver la bonne position.

Pour faire le moins mal possible.

Un soupir de bien-être.

Puis plus rien.

¤

- F'éfouffe ! _J'étouffe !_

- Mets ta tête de côté, baka !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? ah ?

¤

Heero avait fait crac.

Il s'était allongé de tout son long sur le dos de Duo et avait murmuré à son oreille.

¤

- Ah, hein ?

- Ah ? Ah plus mal ?

¤

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

Avoir connu la torture une semaine et d'un seul coup ne plus rien avoir.

Ça faisait très bizarre.

Il en oubliait presque qu'il avait Heero sur le dos.

¤

- Ah plus mal.

- Ah vrai de vrai ?

¤

ô Fortuna….

¤

- Ah vrai de vrai.

- Ah vais m'évanouir.

- Mais non, mais non.

¤

Heero se releva, caressant encore le dos de Duo, comme on caressait un chat.

Un dos blanc, finement musclé, à présent décontracté.

Duo ronronnait.

¤

- J'y crois pas… tu m'as fait craquer… j'aurais jamais cru que tu m'ferais craquer. Mais jamais de la vie je t'aurais laissé me replacer quelque chose.

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

- Ouais. Merci vieux et… désolé de t'avoir engueulé mais bon j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Oui, j'avais vu.

- Plus jamais je soulèverais une table tout seul.

¤

Heero sourit.

Duo rougit.

¤

- Tu peux te pousser un peu steup ? Que j'enfile un truc avant de revoir le…

¤

Heero se rallongea de tout son long sur le dos de Duo.

Celui-ci frissonna.

¤

- Hey Duo, y a pas le feu au lac… on a toute la journée…

- Toute la journée pour quoi ?

¤

Un sourire taquin.

¤

- Pour enfiler… un truc ?

¤

Duo écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, secouant son corps et celui au dessus de lui.

¤

- Heero, tu craques complètement ! C'est quoi cette fausse blague ?

- Je craque, oui. Je craque complètement. Tu me fais craquer tu sais ?

¤

Une confession-sourire au creux d'une oreille.

Duo cessa de rire et son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

Il frissonna encore.

¤

- Et puis… je t'ai fait craquer le dos, tu peux bien me faire craquer moi. Et toi… tu craques ?

¤

Un éclat de rire.

Deux.

Des lèvres qui se cherchèrent et se loupèrent.

Une paire glissa sur une pommette chaude et rougie par l'envie autant que par la gène.

L'autre mordilla une oreille avant de murmurer.

¤

- Toi aussi tu m'fais craquer Heero… _toi aussi… _mais faut qu'on change de position, sinon on va se chopper un torticolis !

¤

Heero se souleva légèrement et Duo, libéré de la douleur, put enfin se tourner par lui-même sans hurler et poser sa tête au creux d'une épaule.

Puis il redescendit se coller enfin et le sentit s'emboîter à lui, à sa place.

Il écarta légèrement les jambes qu'ils puissent se savourer l'un l'autre.

Il put enfin enlacer son sauveur, son tortionnaire, son homme.

Il était tout nu oui, mais en même temps il portait le plus joli des vêtements. Vêtement qui allait avoir une crampe à ce rythme.

Mais c'était de bonne guerre.

Duo releva la tête et ils s'observèrent.

Bleu gris contre bleu violet.

Tout contre.

L'un haussa un sourcil pour la énième fois.

L'autre lui fit un petit sourire.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Pourquoi chercher à comprendre ? Ils étaient là où ils le voulaient, non ?

La vie c'était ça aussi, des imprévus mignons, des journées de merde, des catastrophes, des orages et des arcs-en-ciel.

Toujours des arcs-en-ciel.

Et du soleil aussi.

Il y en avait beaucoup dans leurs yeux et chacun savait que le soleil n'était pas bleu mais chacun aurait pu jurer du contraire.

Ils pouffèrent.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres, cette fois se trouvèrent.

Ils pouffèrent encore.

Et s'embrassèrent encore.

¤

Ça aurait pu être la pire des journées.

Et pourtant c'est devenu le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Duo se rappellerait toute sa vie qu'en voulant jouer à l'homme il avait pu attraper l'homme de sa vie

_La sciatique c'est fantastique._

_La crampe aux genoux c'est super chou._

_L'dos en accent circonflexe._

_Tout ça pour mon homme en spandex…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Quand je pense que je viens de rentrer et que je corrige XD

On peut dire que je pense un peu à vous quand même lol

Idées parasites quand elles me tiennent…

A peluche ' !

Mithy ¤ ah fini, plus fics ! ¤


End file.
